un nuevo ciclo, un nuevo enemigo y un amor correspondido
by Xxzoey-chanxX
Summary: amu y los demás estarán en la secundaria dejando a yaya, hikaru, rikka y kairi en sus puesto, amu sabrá que hay un enemigo que esta robando huevos de corazón a todos del colegio. pero amu se da cuenta de sus sentimientos pero ¿a quien se los dirá? ¿ikuto o tadase? descúbrelo a esta historia lleno de amor y magia (? disfruten :v y léanlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo minna n.n bueno aquí traigo otra historia :v**

 **Bueno… espero que le guste u.u y al parecer cambie mi escritura xD. Es raro, pero bueno.**

 **Como saben, shugo chara no me pertenece es de peach-pit.**

Capítulo 1

-RING, RING, RING!- el molesto sonido de la alarma había despertado a la peli rosada, ella estiro el brazo y desactivo la alarma y siguió durmiendo hasta que se hiciera las 7:15 de la mañana, sus charas, ran, miki, suu y dia se levantaron y miraron el reloj y se alarmaron y trataron de despertar a amu pero esta solo decía "cinco minuto más", "ya me despierto", hasta que ellas se hartaron y le gritaron.

-AMU-CHAN!- dijeron en unisonó las cuatro charas de amu.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-se te hace tarde!- dijo miki.

-¿tarde?- pregunto ella

-le dijiste a rima que la esperarías a las 7:00!-

-pero si aún es temprano!- exclamo ella mientras que se tapaba y trataba de dormir de vuelta.

-es tarde! Ya pasaron quince minutos!-dijo ella gritándome

-¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me levantaron antes?!- dijo ella levantándose lo más rápido que pudiese y para luego ponerse el uniforme del colegio (es este el uniforme: g01. kf/HTB1a94iJXXXXXcZXFXXq6xXFXXXu/Hot-2015-New-College-of-Wind-dress-Girl-Students-),Amu bajo para saludar a sus padres y luego agarrar una tostada para irse hacia al colegio.

* amu pov *

Iba corriendo hasta llegar al colegio ya que me estaba esperando rima, seguramente rima estaría muy enfadada conmigo. Hoy será el primer día de clases de secundaria, espero presentarme bien, llegue al colegio y vi que rima estaba parada en la entrada, no parecía estar feliz por así decirlo.

-rima!-dije alzando la mano para que me viera, ella se dio vuelta y me miro de una manera fría.

-¿sabes por cuanto espere?-dijo ella fríamente

-eh… ¿quince minutos?-

-no, diecisiete minutos-

-pero solo pasaron dos minutos…- dije con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-amu-chan se quedo dormida!-dijo ran riéndose a igual que kusu kusu.

-es mentira!- dije gritándoles -como sea, entremos-

Rima solo asintió, cuando iba a pisar un pie en la entrada unas chicas espesaron a gritar como si hubiese alguien famoso justo fuera del colegio. Me di vuelta y vi que había un limosina negra en la calle, todos empezaron a decir "no puede ser es misaki-chan!", "es la reina de la nieve!" decía unas chicas mientras que veía el auto.

-¿misaki?- me pregunte mirando el auto, que este se abrió la puerta y bajo una chica de una estatura un poco baja, tenía unos ojos de color zafiro y el cabello un poco ondulado y largo hasta la cadera de color amarillo claro, ella solo bajo e ignoro a todos hasta llegar al frente mío, ella solo me miro fríamente.

-me estorbas-

-¿eh?- dije confundida.

-sal de mi camino, tapas la entrada-dijo fríamente.

-c-claro- me aparte del lugar y solo ella entro y no dijo nada más.

-como supuse, en realidad es la reina de la nieve- dijo una chica también entrando, al igual que todos, ¿reina de la nieve? Me dije a misma mientras que también entraba con rima. Puede ver que también estaba tadase, nagihiko, kukai y utau, estaban hablando entre ellos.

-chicos!-dije acercándome hacia ellos.

-oh, buenos días amu-chan-dijo nagihiko sonriendo.

-buenos dias!, espera ¿Qué hace aquí utau?- dije confundida y a la vez feliz de verla, últimamente no lo pudimos ver ya que ella estaba adicionando para sus canciones nuevas que se estrenaran esta semana.

-me he cambiado aquí-

-y yo me cambie con ella- dijo kukai sonriendo, ¿espera ellos están saliendo? Estaba muy confundida y muy obvia mi pregunta ya que todos los sabían menos yo. Ellos se despidieron y se fueron a sus salones, rima y yo nos fuimos a ver en qué clase estábamos, casi cerca de la entrada había una cartelera que decía las aulas y los nombres

.-que bien estamos juntas- dije sonriendo, a lado de nosotras estaba un grupo de chicas hablando al parecer estaba preocupadas y decepcionadas

-qué mala suerte, está el "lobo solitario" en nuestra clase…-¿lobo solitario?

-misaki, se cree que es rica y puede mandar a cualquiera aquí… ¿Qué se piensa?-

-¿Qué tal si le hacemos una broma?, puede ser de que se cambie de colegio después de eso- dijeron el grupo de chicas que al parecer iban a nuestra clase, ellas dejaron de hablar y se fueron.

Entre a mi salón y me presente adecuadamente, realmente estaba muy nerviosa cuando lo hice pensé que iba actuar de la manera "genial y sexy", pero no lo hice, me preguntaba que clase de persona era misaki, y también que es lo que pasara en este año, mis charas se fueron a hablar tranquilamente con kusu kusu, ya nadie las podía ver.

*DESPUES DE CLASE*

La clase ya había terminado, esa tal misaki de había sentado a lado mío y rima se había sentado atrás mío, pasaron las misma chicas de antes y se acercaron a misaki.

-oye misaki, ¿Por qué te cambiaste a este colegio?, ¿acaso tu padres no te iban a cambiar a un colegio rico?-

-espera, nana. Ella no tiene padres- ellas se rieron.

-no te metas en mi vida, no tiene nada que ver con la tuya- misaki se levantó y la miro a los ojos.

-¿qué llamaras a tus guardias?- dijo nana riéndose

-puedo hacer más que eso-

-¡no te atreverías!- le agarro la camisa del cuello y la trajo hacia ella.

-¡e-esperen! No peleen aquí!-trate de calmarlas pero fui inútil ellas solo seguían peleando.

-tsk, le diré a mis padres que me cambien de colegio, no quiero estar con ella… solo da mala suerte- la soltó y se fue con su amiga.

-misaki…- me acerque a ella y le tome del hombro.

-no me llames por mi nombre, ni si quieras me conoces, ¡no me hables como si fuésemos amigas!-ella me arrebato del hombro y se fue corriendo hacia algún lugar.

-¡espera!- empecé a correr hacia ella pero rima me detuvo.

-amu déjala-

-pero…-

-AMU-CHAN!-dijo miki alarmada.

-¿qué pasa?-

-siento huevos x!-

-¿qué?- será de… ¿misaki? Me pregunte yendo con rima hacia la parte trasera del colegio, me encontré las dos chicas que pelearon con misaki hace unos minutos, estaban inconscientes e tiradas en el piso, y a lado de ellas estaba misaki tratando de despertarlas.

-¡c-chicas despierten!- movía sus hombros pero no reaccionaron.

-esto es mi culpa… no debí entrar en este colegio, siempre traigo mala suerte-

-¡esto no es tu culpa!- exclame y me acerque a ella a igual que rima.

-tu… devuelta…- me miro de una manera fría.

-¡amu los huevos!- rima fue tras ellos.

-¿amu?-pregunto ella sorprendida –así que tú eres hinamori amu-

-¿me conoces?-

-hmm-me miro de mala cara y se fue dejando atrás todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-amu-chan transformémonos!- dijo ran.

Asentí y me transforme en "amulet heart" y fui tras de rima, me encontré con rima que ya estaba peleando con los dos huevo x.

-¡tightrope dancer!- dijo ella, mientras que la soga atrapo a los dos huevos x-amu!- grito mientras que sostenía la soga.

-negative hearts. Look on. Open heart!- dije mientras hacía con mi mano una forma de corazón, los dos huevos fueron purificados y llevados hacia sus dueños.

-bien hecho amu-chan!- dijo ran saliendo de la transformación.

-¿eh? ¿Qué paso?- preguntaron las 2 chicas levantándose.

-estoy segura, de que estaba la "reina de la nieve" aquí…-

-seguro que fue ella- dijo su compañera

-¿Por qué le dicen eso?- me acerque a ellas, quería saber el por qué le decían eso.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- pregunto nana con una expresión seria.

-vámonos amu, no perdamos el tiempo- dijo rima fríamente mientras que ignoraba a las demás, asentí y me fui con ella hacia el salón.

*DESPUES DE CLASES*

Hoy había sido un día muy largo para mí, agarre mis cosas y me fui en la entrada con rima, estamos charlando de cualquier cosa hasta que pasa misaki a lado de nosotras.

-¡misaki!- ella se dio vuelta y me miro con mala cara nuevamente, ¿acaso no le caigo bien?

-no me llames como si fuésemos amigas-

-pero…-

-¡no me molestes!- dijo ella gritándome, mientras que se daba vuelta y se iba.

Me sorprendí ante su comentario pero luego enfoque una leve sonrisa, rima me miro confundida y no entendía el por qué estaba sonriendo así, seguí caminado con rima y me despedí de ella, luego seguí mi camino a casa.

-amu-chan… creo que sentí un shugo chara en esa chica- dijo día algo pensativa y preocupada.

-¿en serio?-

-no me cae bien- dijo miki

-jeje…-me pregunto, que tipo de cosas pasaran en este año…

Llegue a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, deje mi bolso y me recosté en la cama, hoy fue un dia agotador, no pensé que me darían tanta tarea por ser el primer día de clases, ¿Por qué son así los profesores?, dejando eso por otro lado… ¡tadase-kun estaba muy lindo hoy!, empecé a reír tontamente mientras que me sonrojaba.

-amu-chan ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto suu mientras que se acercaba.

-amu-chan está pensado en tadase!-dijo ran riéndose

-amu-chan es una pervertida~-dijeron en coro las 3 charas, mientras que dia se reía.

-¡cállense!- les grite, para luego reírme yo.

 **Bueno aquí lo dejo.**

 **Espero que le hayan gustado u.u**

 **Bueno nos vemos en otro capítulo, dejen reviewn n.n**

 **Soy yui y me despido.**


	2. capitulo 2

**Como dire en todos los capítulos, shugo chara no me pertenece es de peach-pit**

Capítulo 2: los nuevos guardianes del colegio "Yokohama"

Las días pasaban volando y el colegio no me iba nada mal, pero esa misaki me sigue mirando de mala cara y no entendía el porqué, pero lo malo es que no puedo estar ningún día relajada, siempre aparecen huevos x en la escuela y termina destruyendo a cualquier parte del colegio, por lo menos podemos arreglarlo antes de que vengan los demás o si no nos acusaban por algo que no hemos hecho (fueron los huevos, claro).

Me había levantado temprano y cambiado para el colegio, baje para desayunar y me senté en la mesa, mi papa estaba ya desayunando y mi mama estaba arreglando la ropa de ami.

-buenos días- dije agarrando una taza de té.

-buenos días cariño- dijeron en unísono los padres

-¡buenos días onee-chan!-

-por cierto, amu-chan- decía su madre -¿ya conociste al director del colegio?-

Me quede pensado ante su pregunta, ahora que lo menciona, no lo conozco, supuestamente el vice director nos dijo que el vendría en estos días y nos tendrá una sorpresa. Negué con mi cabeza y seguí tomando mi té tranquilamente.

*CAMINO AL COLEGIO*

Estaba caminado hacia al colegio, mis charas jugaban entre ellas, solo deseaba de que hoy no hubiera problemas y a eso me refiero a los huevos x. A veces tengo la sensación de que misaki tiene shugo chara, al igual que día siente lo mismo pero la demás no.

En eso pasa una limosina y se para al frente mío, sacándome de mis pensamientos y obligándome a ver la limosina, la ventanilla del medio del majestuoso auto se bajó y aparece nada más que misaki con su mirada fría de como siempre.

-ten- nada más extendió su brazo y dándome un cuaderno forrado de color negro, lo agarre y lo mire algo extrañada y confundida –te lo olvidaste ayer, saliste muy apurada y te olvidaste tu apunte…-

-ah! ¡Gracias misaki!- le dije sonriendo, vaya no pensé que sería así misaki, se preocupó, pero ella frunció el ceño más lo que estaba.

-¡no lo hice porque me haya preocupado por ti, lo hice solo porque se me había olvidado escribir algunas cosas y nada más!- decía ella con un tono molesto.

-entonces te preocupaste-

-dije que no-

-pero lo acabas de mencionar…-

-¡no lo hice!-ella subió nuevamente la ventanilla y termino arrancado el automóvil.

-como dije antes, no me cae bien- dijo miki.

Di un suspiro y seguí mi camino hacia al colegio. En la entrada me encontré con, rima, utau, tadase, kukai y nagihiko, me acerque a ellos y los salude y me fui con rima al salón, cuando llegue habían muchos rumores sobre misaki y las chicas de ese día, por así decirlo no las vimos más desde que se pelearon.

Puede notar de qué misaki tenía una pequeña canasta entre sus regazos, pero esta estaba tapada e forrada de color blanco y azul claro.

-¡oye misaki-chan! ¿Qué hay en esa canasta?- pregunto una chica mientras que se le acercaba.

-nada importante- dijo fríamente.

-¿son flores?-

-algo parecido-

-hmm- no pregunto nada más y se terminó yendo, me pregunto ¿Qué tendrá esa canasta?, me senté en mi pupitre y salude a misaki, pero ella solo me miro y no dijo nada, ¿Por qué es tan fría conmigo?

-oye misaki…- dije.

-¿si?-

-¿acaso no te caigo bien?-

-algo parecido…- ah… como me lo suponía, al parecer no le caigo bien.

-buenos días, queridos alumnos- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa de alegría y apoyando pilón de hojas en su escritorio-les tengo una sorpresa-esto no me suena nada bien… me dije a mi misma-¡hoy habrá examen sorpresa!-

¡aah! ¿Por qué hoy? Como sea, no puede ser que sea tan difícil, la profesora repartió las hojas con todos y nos dijo que teníamos tiempo hasta que toque el recreo.

*DESPUES DE CLASE*

-espero que me haya salido bien- dije dando un suspiro mientras que agarraba mi bento, misaki solo agarro su canasta y se fue con pasos rápido, ¿Qué hará con eso? Me pregunte mientras que la veía.

-¿amu?- pregunto rima, que ya estaba en la entrada y cargando su bento.

-ya voy- me acerque a ella y me fui al patio.

*EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PATIO*

-misaki-chan, ¿Qué harás con eso?- decía una voz chillona.

-ya veras, chise-dijo misaki mientras que daba una pequeña sonrisa, ella dejo la canasta casi cerca de la entrada del colegio y claro no había nadie por ahí.

-¿crees que ellos se darán cuenta?- pregunto chise su shugo chara, la pequeña tenia pelo corto y flequillo hacia al costado de color negro, tenía unos cuerno, cola y alas de diablo, tenía un vestido corto, con la pansa al descubierta de color rojo oscuro, con unas botas largas del mismo color y sus ojos de color rojo.

-claro que no, tengo una de repuesto- dijo misaki mientras que sacaba una canasta que estaba apegada con la otra. Ella saco en su bolsillo un tipo de cartelito que decía "si agarras esta pulsera, se te concederá un deseo muy valioso. Uno por persona".

-¿con esa nota convencerás a la personas?-

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto misaki con un tono molesto –como sea, cambiemos chise-

-¡hai! ¡Cambio de personalidad!- grito chise, en la cabeza le salieron cuernos de color negro.

-aquí vamos…- alzo su brazo frente de la canasta -"con esta pulsera, se te considerara cualquier cosa solo has… ¡lo que quieras ser!"- entre su mano apareció pequeños brillos y entraron sobre las pulseras, que contengan un brillo extraño-

-QUERIDOS ALUMNOS, AQUÍ HABLA SU DIRECTOR, LES INFORMARE SOBRE ALGO QUE E ESTADO PENSANDO, COMO SABEN AQUI YA HAY PRESIDENTES DE CLASE Y TODO ESO…- decía el director en la radio del colegio (que también estaba afuera del patio)- PERO… Y ¿SI HABRIA ALGO MAS?, COMO UN CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL, PERO SOLO ALUMNOS ESPECIALES. COMO DECIA, LLAMARE ALGUNOS ALUMNOS, PONGAN ANTENSION: TADASE HOTORI, KUKAI SOUMA, NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI, UTAU HOSHINA, AMU HINAMORI, RIMA MASHIRO Y MISAKI YUKISHIRO. TODOS LO QUE LLAME, VENGAN A MI OFICONA AHORA MISMO. HABLA SU DIRECTOR TSUKASA.-

-¿para qué me quiere ahí?- se preguntó ella mientras que se desaparecieron las orejas de diablo.

-¡vamos a ver misaki-chan!- dijo chise sonriendo con alegría.

-pero escóndete en tu huevo chise- le dijo ella, unas chicas pasaron por alado de ella y notaron las canasta.

-waa! ¡Mira esto usagi-chan!- dijo una chica mientras que agarraba una pulsera.

-¡son muy lindos!- dijo esa tal usagi mientras que agarraba otro.

-esto… ¿son tuyas misaki?- pregunto una chica mientras que la veía.

-no… pero agárrenla si quieren… son gratis- dijo ella haciendo una leve sonrisa, mientras que su chara chise solo se reía atrás de ella, ellas solo agarraron lo que eligieron y se fueron felices porque la nota decía "se cumplirá cualquier deseo valioso".

*CON AMU EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR*

-¡¿QUÉ TSUKASA ES EL DIRECTOR DEL COLEGIO YOKOHAMA?!- dijeron en unísono.

-vaya sorpresa que le he dado- dijo el con su típica sonrisa.

-pero… pero…-dije tartamudeando, estaba muy sorprendida, pero antes de que digiera otra palabra la puerta se abrió.

-con permiso… lo siento por llegar tarde se me…- decía misaki mientras que miro sorprendida y luego puso una expresión seria.

-justo a tiempo llega, yukishiro-san- decía tsukasa – quieren saber porque los llame ¿no?-

Todos asentimos menos misaki que solo tenía una expresión seria y sin importancia, tsukasa nos contó sobre hacer los puestos de guardianes nuevamente, pero harían grupo de dos ahora, para nosotros nos pareció buena idea, pero a misaki no le apareció agradarle.

-¿Qué opinan? Todos tienen caracteres guardianes ¿no?- pregunto tsukasa

-si pero…- decía yo - ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?-

-porque… suena divertido- dijo el riéndose, ¡¿Por qué suena divertido?!

-usaran, las capas reales y hasta tienen el jardín real- ¿un jardín? Todos nos sorprendimos cuando dijo eso, menos misaki- ¿eh, acaso no sabían?- dijo el inocentemente.

-pues no- dijo rima.

-pues, ahora lo saben- dijo el sonriendo -bueno ¿qué les parece?-

-a mí me parece bien- dijo nagihiko sonriendo.

-a mi también- dijo utau

-yo también- dijo tadase.

-pues a mí me parece genial- dije sonriendo

-entonces a mi también- dijo rima

-y a mí también- dijo kukai

\- ¿y qué te parece a ti yukishiro-san?- dijo tsukasa sonriéndole –si no me equivoco usted también tiene un carácter guardián ¿no?-

-¡ni de broma me uno a ellos!- grito ella mientras golpeo el escritor con su mano.

-¿no te gusta la idea de usar capa?- le pregunto.

-¡no es eso!- ¿es por mí no? me dije a mi misma- ¡no pienso usar esa tonta capa real, no va con mi moda! –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-entonces es por la capa- se rio tsukasa.

-no es eso!-

-pero si lo acabas de mencionar…- dije yo con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-¡no lo hice!-

-cuando quieras habrá un puesto para ti, serás bienvenida-

-¡aunque tenga un carácter guardián, no pienso unirme con ustedes!-se acercó a la puerta y la abrió-¡no vemos!- le dio un gran golpe a la puerta y se escucharon sus pasos alejándose.

-cielos, que carácter…- dijo rima.

-dejando eso por un lado, mañana serán los nuevos guardianes del colegio Yokohama- decía tsukasa –los esperare en la mañana para nombrarlos, y sabrán que tendrán dos acompañantes o como sus compañeros de batalla. Nos vemos-

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos de la oficina y nos dedicamos a ir a nuestros salones, rima le dijo a la profesora del por qué llegamos tarde y ella solo nos dedicó una sonrisa como un "no hay problema", nos sentamos a nuestro pupitre y solo escuchamos de como explicaba nuevamente la profesora.

*después de clase*

Agarre mis cosas y me fue hacia la entrada con rima.

-amu, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que todos están actuando raro desde que entramos al salón?-

-¿raro? No, ¿Por qué?- le pregunte.

-todos están llevando una pulsera extraña… tiene un brillo extraño…-dijo ella seriamente ¿brillo extraño? Me pregunte a mí misma.

-como sea, no vemos amu- dijo ella despidiéndose, me despide de ella y me dirigí hacia mi casa tranquilamente con mis charas, entre y me encontré con mi mama en la puerta.

-amu-chan, te espera alguien en tu habitación-decía su madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién?- pregunto algo confundida.

-pues es alguien especial- ¿especial? ¿Quién podría ser? Me decía a mi misma, mientras que subía a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta como cualquier persona entraría a su cuarto, pero lo que encontré me dejo sin aliento, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, realmente estaba aquí…

 **Hmm… ¿Quién podría ser? xD**

 **Será… ¿ikuto? O su ¿hermana perdida? :v**

 **Como sea, me olvide mencionar sobre el primer capítulo de cómo se llama el colegio y bueno el titulo lo dice se llama "Yokohama" lo puse así porque no sabía que nombre ponerle pero cuando estaba en Facebook, haciendo "tonterías" me encontré con ese nombre y me dije a mi misma "¿Por qué no ponerle ese nombre?" y así fue cuando conocí el nombre (?**

 **PD: esto es raro… es la primeras vez que pongo nombre a un capitulo! XD**

 **Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo u.u y solamente quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron esto (aunque hayan sido pocas) no importa**

 **Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**

 **Soy yui y me despido!**


	3. capitulo 3

**Shugo chara no me pertenece y bla bla bla…**

Capítulo 3: te estaré esperando…

Iba caminando distraídamente al colegio sumida en mis pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella carta, lo que decía me dejo sorprendida ¿realmente volverás? Me preguntaba contestemente. No me fijaba por donde iba solo caminaba, sin fijarme por donde ir…

-amu-chan…- dijo ran preocupada y volando a lado de mío.

Le ignore y solo agarre la carta de mi bolso que me dio el y solamente la mire con depresión e tristeza, solo le miraba e miraba, solo que me agarraba una gran depresión, ¿Qué debería responderle? Yo… no se… si siento lo mismo…. Estoy muy confundida, con tan solo recordarlo…. Me duele.

*FLASHBLACK* (no sé si era así :v, pero sería como un recuerdo)

Estaba subiendo a mi cuarto con mis charas, estaba dudando sobre ¿Quién podría estar en mi cuarto? Y ¿alguien especial? Esas dos preguntas me evadían mi mente, nunca sentí tanta curiosidad que antes. Abrí la puerta y note una cabellera azul a igual que sus ojos, estaba sentado en mi cama y con una carta en sus manos. Cuando lo mire me quede sin aliento, me lo quede mirando sorprendida, nada más que podía decir que era ikuto.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras mirándome así?- lo dijo con un tono divertido para luego levantarse.

-¡i-ikuto!... pero…como… ¿Cuándo llegaste? – decía nerviosa que por alguna razón me latía mi corazón muy rápido.

-hace 4 días…- lo dijo sin importancia alguna.

-¡4 días! ¡Sabes que utau estaba muy preocupada por ti! Ya que no le enviabas ningún mensaje… y hasta… yo… -decía mientras que sentía un calor en mis mejillas.

-yo ¿Qué?- dijo el acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

-nada…- dije dando un paso hacia atrás.

-nada ¿qué?- se acercaba más y más a mí, hasta estar muy cerca mío e inclinándose hacia mi cara. Mi corazón no paraba de latir y sentía de como mi mejillas se calentaba mucho más que antes.

-waa! ¡Aléjate!- trate de apartarlo pero él no se movió del lugar, se acercó hasta mi oreja y me susurro:

-dime… ¿cerraras la puerta?- dijo el para luego alejarse de mí.

-¡serás idiota! ¡Me lo hubieras dicho de otra forma no así!- dije totalmente sonrojada y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. El solo de su parte se rio.

-ten…- extendió su mano con la carta.

-¿y esto?- la agarre

-una carta- me lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-ya se idiota ¿Qué hay adentro?- pregunte con molestia.

-una nota-

-¿la puedo leer?-

-después de que me vaya pero…- se acercó a la puerta para luego abrirla -promete de que no lloraras ¿está bien?

-¿llorar? ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte, ¿Por qué no quiere que llore? ¿Qué habrá en esta nota?

-ya lo sabrás, adiós… amu-

-ya te vas…- dije un poco decepcionada.

-¿acaso quieres que me quede?- lo dijo con un tono divertido

-¡c-claro que no!-

-entonces adiós amu- se despidió de mí y cerró la puerta, escuche de cómo sus pasos bajaban lentamente de la escalera para luego no escuchar nada más.

-se fue…-decía aun sosteniendo la carta en la mano-… ¿Qué era este sentimiento de antes?...-me pregunte.

-¡amu-chan lee la carta!- Dijo ran

-está bien- nuevamente mi corazón empezó a latir mil por minuto, ¡¿Por qué me late así mi corazón?! Solo es una simple carta, no hay nada raro en ello. Abrí la carta con delicadeza, saque la nota y el sobre lo deje al costado de la cama, me senté al borde de la cama junto con el sobre, solo me dedique a leer la carta.

Nota: _En estos últimos 3 días, eh estado pensando sobre hacer esta carta es raro hacer esto… pero no me queda otra. Amu, sé que terminaras llorando cuando leas esto, quería decírtelo directamente, pero tú lo terminaras tomando como una broma de vuelta. Así que decidí escribírtelo aquí. Veras todo este tiempo eh estado enamorado de ti… ¿te acuerdas en ese momento que me estaba infiltrando en tu casa y dormimos juntos? Veras te dije que me interesabas… pero no me creíste_ _. Te lo volveré a decir, me gustas, realmente me gustas, nuestras edades son muy distintas, así que solamente te quiero decir que te amo, quiero que seas feliz._

 _Pero lo malo, que no voy a estar contigo, quiero decir… que no volveré nunca a Japón, quiero que seas feliz, aunque dije que cuando regrese te enamorarías de mí. Se feliz…_

 _Lo siento, no esperes por mí._

 _De: ikuto_

 _Para: amu._

Después de leer la carta unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer en mis mejillas, estaba totalmente sorprendida lo que acababa de leer, con tan solo leer esto mi corazón se ah echo pedazo.

FIN DE FLASHBLACK.

Esto duele, me dije a mi misma, después de recordar lo que paso, mientras que seguía sumida en mis pensamientos una voz algo familiar me llamaba constantemente.

-¡hinamori amu! ¡Hinamori amu!...-repetía constantemente mi nombre, hasta que hizo que saliera en mis pensamientos, para luego mirarla.

-¿eh? cuando llegue… -dije, no me di cuenta que ya estaba parada en el colegio.

-oh... ya reaccionaste… - dijo misaki que estaba al frente mío mirándome con una expresión seria, puede notar que alado de ella estaba su shugo chara.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunte confundida, ella levanto una ceja como diciendo "es enserio".

-no hagas mas eso- dijo misaki, para luego darse vuelta-no te desamines por esa carta… yo creo que el volverá, así que ¡animo! –giro su cara para mirarme y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Me sorprendí lo que acaba de decir.

-tienes razón… ¡gracias misaki!- le dije sonriendo, ikuto, estoy segura de que vendrás… te estere esperando…

 **Lo siento por publicar tarde u.u se me fueron los ánimos de escribir, mis ideas de fueron… y este capítulo no me salió como quise, así que hice lo que pude.**

 **Espero que le guste.**

 **Gracias hanasempai1 y el otro comentario, tienes razón pues la personalidad de misaki es casi idéntica la de amu, (termine dándome cuenta tarde XD), qué más da, y también gracias por seguir mi historia n.n.**

 **PD: sobre la carta… es la primera vez que hago una XD tratare de mejorar un poco.**

 **¡No vemos en otro capitulo!**


	4. capitulo 4

**¡Hola!, este capítulo lo estoy haciendo cuando termine el capítulo 3, pero lo publicare dentro d dias, para ser sincera una semana XD, no tengo un día especificado para publicar los capítulos :v. puede que termine este capítulo el domingo y lo publicare el día miércoles o jueves… más o menos. Ya que no quiero un capitulo como el 3 XD no me gusto, más la carta. Asi que lo leer veces el capítulo para no equivocarme algunas cosas… asi que… disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Shugo chara no me pertenece es de peach pit.**

Capítulo 4: ¡ la identidad de misaki ha sido revelada!

Hoy era domingo y nos tocaba tareas de guardianes, como limpiar en los patios u ordenar algunos libros en los salones. Ya que en estos días tsukasa nos nombró como los nuevos guardianes del colegio Yokohama, pero incluyendo con dos compañeros. Como kukai y nagihiko como los jacks, rima y utau como las reinas, tadase supuestamente con kairi cuando termine la primaria (N/A: kairi va a 5to aun) como el rey, pues también incluimos a misaki que estaría con yaya en el próximo año como la as y yo… estaré sola, por ahora estará formando equipo con tadase.

Me encontraba limpiando y barriendo algunas hojas caídas en el suelo, rima y utau estaba ordenando algunos libros en los salones, los demás estaban ayudando en algunos papeles en el jardín real. El jardín real era casi parecido como en la academia seiyo, pero este era un poco más grande. Agregaron varias mesas para tomar el té, juegos de tazas, también para los shugo chara, mesas para cada puesto de nosotros ( **quier0 decir que pusieron varias mesas, para cada puesto de ellos, como rima y utau, nagihiko y kukai… ect. Para hacer los papeleos xD),** también más flores alrededor del jardín real y unos pequeños arboles e arbustos.

Las hojas seguían cayendo de apoco, en realidad parecía otoño, pero era verano aun. Mis charas se encontraban jugando con los demás, mientras que recogía podía escuchar de alguien barriendo no muy lejos de aquí. Pensé que podría ser rima, ya que ella me dijo que me ayudaría cuando termine de hacer lo suyo. Me acerque por donde provenía el sonido, puede notar una cabellera rubia claro y con el uniforme del colegio, ella estaba barriendo las hojas y alado de ella había una bolsa negra, que estaban metidas las demás hojas recogidas.

-¡misaki!-le grite y alce la mano para que me viera, ella se dio vuelta y me miro con una expresión seria y sin importancia.

-hinamori amu-

-deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo… llámame amu- dije, siempre me preguntaba del por qué me llama así, casi todos los días me viene diciendo eso- por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a ayudarnos?... no me digas quieres unírtenos-

-¡nada de eso! Solo el director me dijo que ayude a recoger las hojas de aquí, ya que no creo que puedas hacerlo tú sola…-

-¡puedo hacerlo sola!- dije con un tono molesto.

-entonces hazlo tu… -dijo ella haciendo una sonrisa burlona, saco algo de su bolsillo y me lo dio, lo agarre y era una lista- tienes que recoger las hojas detrás del colegio y por la entrada, regar las flores, ordenar los salones, limpiar…- decía ella, ¡tantas cosas! Ella seguía diciendo cosas sin parar.

-¡ya! ¿Es serio es mucho?-

-hmm… tal vez no… o si…- ¿se está burlando? Me dije a mi misma molesta.

-como sea, si lo hacemos rápido podemos terminar temprano-

-acaso no dijiste que podías hacerlo sola- lo dijo con un tono burlón.

-¿y eso que? acaso el director no te dijo que ayudaras también.-

-sí, pero solo aquí… tendrás que hacerlo todo tu sola~- dijo escapándose una pequeña risa,

-te reíste…- dije algo sorprendida, no era de sorprenderme mucho pero siempre le veo a misaki riéndose siempre con chise, pero no con los del colegio, lo hace a solas con su chara, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué misaki tiene esa expresión tan seria hacia lo demás y a mí? ¿Por qué actúa tan feliz con chise?.

-no me reí…-

-pero lo acabas de hacer…- dije mirándola, ella solo bajo su mirada- misaki… trata de sonreír, cuando lo hiciste en ese día…- dije.

-no quiero… solo lo hice sin pensarlo- dijo ella aun con la cabeza baja.

-misaki…-le agarre del hombro para que me mirara.

-¡no me toques!- ella me arrebato mi mano, solo me sorprendí ante su acción, ella solo me miro con los ojos brillosos, lo que pude ver en sus ojos era odio y tristeza.

-l…lo siento yo no…-

-no es tu culpa… -dijo ella apartando su mirada- solo… no te metas conmigo…-

Antes que digiera otra palabra, pudimos escuchar como una niña llorando, no muy lejos de aquí. Misaki tiro el rastrillo que tenía a mano y se fue corriendo rápido, parecía muy preocupada. La trate de detener pero ella no me hizo ni el mínimo caso, ella siguió corriendo hasta doblar hacia otra parte del colegio de dónde provenía la voz de la niña.

Fui corriendo tras de misaki, doble donde ella había doblado y pude divisar a una niña llorando y misaki arrodilla y tratando de limpiarles las lágrimas. La niña era casi parecida a misaki, pero ella tenía el pelo amarillo dorado y los ojos del mismo color que misaki, tenía el pelo ondulado y largo hasta las caderas. Me acerque a ellas y también me agache a su altura y mirando la niña.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza aun llorando, pero con menos lágrimas.

-¡one-chan!- la pequeña la abrazo un poco fuerte y aun llorando, misaki se sorprendió un poco y también le correspondió el abrazo, me sorprendí mucho que hiciera eso misaki, así que la pequeña podría ser su hermanita.

-¿es tu hermana?- pregunte aun sorprendida.

-si…- dijo ella, aparto el abrazo de la niña y la miro a los ojos-tsubaki… ¿Qué paso? ¿Ella te volvió a molestar?-

-o..one-chan…chi…chise-chan… ¡volvió a molestarme!- empezó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡ehh! ¿¡Tú shugo chara!?- dije sorprendida.

-sí, hina… amu, chise siempre molesta a mi hermana…-decía misaki mirándome- tsubaki… más tarde hablare con ella para que te perdone y no te haga más eso ¿sí?- dijo ella haciendo una leve sonrisa y limpiándole las lágrimas, lo está haciendo de vuelta… aunque ella no quiera sonreír, lo hace igual sin darse cuenta, me dije a mi misma formando una leve sonrisa. Misaki se levantó y le agarro de la mano a tsubaki.

-oye, tsubaki-chan… ¿quieres ayudarnos a recoger las hojas?- dije levantándome e mirándola, ella asintió alegremente con tan solo misaki me miro algo sorprendida. Nos fuimos en el mismo lugar que estaba misaki y yo fui a recoger mi limpiando casi toda la tarde limpiando y cumpliendo con la nota que trajo misaki, el sol ya casi se ocultaba.

-muchas gracias misaki, por ayudarnos- le dije sonriendo-por cierto… -

-¿Qué?- dijo ella seriamente.

-sabes ¿quién es la que da pulseras a las personas del colegio? – dije, hace unos días atrás, las pulseras que las personas tenian, le había sacado sus huevos de corazones repentinamente y esos huevos desaparecieron de la nada, era como si alguien venia todos los días y dejaba una canasta con esas pulseras con su brillo extraño.

-¿¡por…por qué preguntas eso!? Como si yo supiera quien es…-decía misaki nerviosamente y mirando hacia otra parte, tsubaki solo la miraba extrañada mente.

-onee-chan, tu no dijiste que le sacarías todos…-antes que digiera otra palabra la pequeña, misaki le tapo su boca.

-q… que dices, tsubaki… dije que sacaría buenas notas aquí- ella seguía nerviosa, en eso me hiciera que sospechara un poco, no creo que pueda ser ella que este robando los huevos del corazón… me decía a mí misma.

-si no sabes, está bien, no vemos mañana misaki-

-si claro, no vemos- se despidió y me fui hacia la entrada, donde estaba los demás esperándome, me despedi de ellos y cada uno nos fuimos hacia nuestras casas. Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama para dormir para mañana.

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*

POV. NORMAL

Amu ya se había levantado y desayunado para irse al colegio, ella pensaba que ya había arreglado un poco su relación con misaki, pero ¿realmente piensa eso? Se encontraba caminado hacia al colegio tranquilamente con sus charas a lado de ellas, en el camino se encontró con rima y utau, se saludaron y luego se fueron charlando alegremente hacia al colegio.

En la entrada del colegio se habían reunido mucha gente y haciendo mucho alboroto, rima, utau y amu se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ellas se acercaron y aún más personas se acercaron del colegio.

-¡chica pulsera, danos 3 a nosotras!- grito locamente una chica, pero en ella había algo raro, sus ojos no eran los mismo faltaban su brillos, es como si faltara su huevo del corazón, era casi parecido en las demás personas, faltaban sus huevos de corazón.

Nos acercamos más y más hasta salir de la multitud y quedar frente y frente con la persona que había robado los huevos.

-¡aquí tienen! ¡Llévense cuantos que quieran, se cumplirán sus deseos!- ella tenía una canasta que estaba las misma pulseras que antes, agarro un puñado de ellas y tiro al aire, mientras que las personas se volvían muy locas agarrándolas.

-¡tú eres…!- dijo amu totalmente sorprendida, no lo podía creer que era ella, amu había creído que por fin se habían llevado bien pero no es así.

-¡hinamori amu! al fin llegas… te estaba esperando- dijo la persona que era nada más que misaki sonriendo sádicamente, ella no era la misma que antes, algo había cambiado en ella, sus ojos tenían los mismo brillos de ayer solo odio y tristeza, solo que su actitud no eran la misma, había cambiado. – todo este tiempo te he ocultado ¡que yo soy la verdadera ladrona de huevos!- alrededor de ella había salido huevos x de la nada, esos huevos x serian de las personad del colegio.

Amu y las demás estaban totalmente sorprendidas lo que estaba pasando ¿realmente es la verdadera misaki? Se preguntaban ellas. A lado de misaki estaba su shugo chara riéndose maliciosamente, ahora que lo dimos cuenta misaki había cambiado de personalidad con chise, ¿acaso chise la estaba controlando? ¿Realmente seria su shugo chara?.

Ahora la identidad de misaki fue revelada ¿Qué harán amu y los demás? ¿Acaso pelearan con ella?

 **fin del capítulo.**

 **Solo quiero decirles que esto no terminara aun :v**

 **También quiero agradecer a las personas que me escribieron en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Ai tsukiyomi: pues tienes razón u.u la nota dio pena. Y claro que amu estará con ikuto y gracias por tu comentario, para la próxima tratare de mejorar n.n**

 **Y el invitado XD, realmente no se cuáles serían tus teorías acerca de este capítulo… pero enserio te agarro la piel de gallina? :v ni a mi hermana le agarro eso, ya que ella me dijo que no le gusto la nota :"v, pero me alegro que te haya gustado n.n y gracias por comentar.**

 **es la primera vez que publico un capitulo en la mañana :v siempre lo público por la noches.**

 **Bueno espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo ¡no vemos!**


	5. capitulo 5

**shugo chara no me pertenece es de peacht-pit**

Capítulo 5: el pasado de misaki.

*POV. AMU*

Estaba totalmente sorprendida, no podía creer que misaki sería la ladrona de los huevos, a lado de ella estaba su shugo chara chise, la pequeña estaba sonriendo e riéndose sádicamente. Alrededor de ella habían muchos huevos x, supuestamente serian todos del colegio. Gire mi cabeza y las demás personas estaban ya inconscientes y a lado de ellas estaba sus huevos, que este se ponía una x y se volvían negro.

Misaki solo lo miraba sin ninguna expresión alguna, pero sus ojos solo se veían odio e tristeza, ella giro sus ojos y los miro fríamente.

-lo siento…- lo pude escuchar como un leve susurro, pero al parecer rima y utau no lo escucharon.

-misaki… ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunte acercándome hacia ella, pero misaki dio un paso hacia atrás y los huevos se pusieron en frente de ella, como si estuviera cubriéndola.

-¡misaki!- grito su shugo chara chise, pude ver de como misaki solo asintió con su cabeza, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso chise la está controlando? Me preguntaba.

-¡ataquen!- grito misaki e señalando hacia nosotras. Solo nos sorprendimos, ¿acaso piensa pelear con nosotras?

-¡amu! transformémonos – dijo utau mirándome, asentí y me transforme con ran, rima con kusu kusu y utau con eru.

Los huevos x empezaron a tacar e decir "inútil, inútil" y lanzar tornados violetas, nosotras lo pudimos esquivar. Rima utilizo su ataque (N/A: se me olvidaron los nombre de los ataque, aun que lo haya puesto en el primer cap XD), pero termino fallando, utau utilizo su canto para purificar los huevos, pero solo se purificaron que estaban con misaki, ahora solo faltaban los demás.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto utau.

-no lo sé…- dije mirando los demás huevos, habían mucho más que antes, ellos se empezaron a acercar hacia nosotras, en forma para atacar ya.

-¡misaki ya detente!- le grite, pero ella no dijo nada.

-amu, nosotras nos encargaremos de los huevos- dijo rima.

-trata de traer a misaki de vuelta- dijo utau haciendo una leve sonrisa, solo me pregunte ¿Cómo hago eso? pero misaki actúa de la misma manera que antes –sabes… el otro día hable con ella, no pienses que misaki actúa así porque quiere-

-¿Por qué quiere?- dije un poco asombrada, ella solo asintió sin decir nada y se fue con rima, para atacar e purificar los demás huevos x.

Por mi mente pasaban varias preguntas, pero las deje de lados, gire mi cabeza y la mira fijamente a los ojos de misaki, ella hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-misaki, pelea- ordeno su shugo chara chise, entre las manos de misaki apareció un tridente de color negro.

-¡pero…!- dijo misaki, pero chise le interrumpió

-¡te ordeno que lo hagas!- le grito ella, misaki no dijo nada e ni siquiera se movió, al parecer no quería llegar a una pelea – ¡serás inútil!- exclamo misaki, mientras que apareció una aura negra al alrededor de ella, al igual que misaki.

-¡chise detente! ¡no lo hagas! ¡AAHHHGG! ( **algo asi :v (¿ )** \- grito ella de dolor mientras que se cayó de rodillas y sostenía su cabeza, era como si tenía un gran dolor en su cabeza.

-¡misaki!- me acerque a ella preocupada, pero misaki apunto su tridente hacia mí.

-no des un paso más…- dijo con un tono de voz frio, ahora ella cambio completamente, ella se levantó y se acercó hacia mí lentamente. Entre mis mano apareció la vara del corazón (N/A. creo que era asi la arma de amu? :v).

-¡ahora ataca misaki!- ordeno nuevamente chise.

Misaki sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximó hacia mi corriendo e trayendo su tridente hacia mí, chocamos entre arma a arma, ella ataco nuevamente y yo solo esquivaba, misaki no paraba de atacar ¿Qué está pasando? Esta no es la verdadera misaki, me decía a mí misma. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, se encontraba algo cansada, al igual que yo.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – Me pregunte - no quiero pelear con ella…- decía un poco jadeante.

Misaki se acercó nuevamente corriendo y ataco con su tridente soltando ráfagas de vientos, eran de color violeta, pude esquivar algunas, pero las otras que soltaban no. caí al piso sin energía, esas ráfagas de viento me sacaron todas mis energías, hasta perdí mi transformación con ran.

-¡amu-chan!- dijeron, miki, su y dia preocupadas.

-misaki… acaba con ella- dijo su shugo chara, cuando escuche eso me aterrorice bastante, ¿realmente misaki quiera acabar conmigo?

Ella se puso al frente de mí y me apunto con su tridente, que este empezó a salir una luz blanca, solo me miro sin piedad alguna, cerré mis ojos fuertemente e esperando su ataque… pero… no sentí nada, ningún rasguño, nada. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi como ella aún seguía apuntándome, el brazo de misaki empezó a temblar, era como si justo ahora tuviera miedo de hacerlo.

-misaki…- dije sorprendida, ella bajo su brazo aun temblando.

-no puedo… no puedo…- decía ella, mientras que sus ojos de hacían agua.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- grito chise totalmente enfurecida- ¡no seas inútil! ¡Te ordeno que lo hagas!- ordeno chise pero ella bajo su mirada.

-no quiero hacerlo… ya estoy cansada de esto…. Sin tan solo no hubiera aceptado…- dijo ella dándose la vuelta- ¡tú eres una impostora! ¡Jamás fuiste mi shugo chara! Solo fuiste una creación de EASTER- grito ella, mientras unas lágrimas avanzaron en sus mejillas, misaki sola la miro frunciendo el ceño mientras lloraba. Misaki perdió su cambio de personalidad de chise.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡easter! – dijeron rima y utau totalmente atónitas.

-pero la compañía cerró hace un año- dijo utau aun sorprendida.

-mi padre, compro su compañía hace unos meses atrás…. "El" creo a chise (N/A: sobre" el" no se refiere a su padre si no a otra persona)- dijo mientras que se secaba sus lágrimas.

-¡cállate! ¡Recuerdas que aceptaste su contrato, solo para trabajar con tu inútil padre! – exclamo chise. ¿Qué está pasando, acaso easter está haciendo las suyas nuevamente? Me preguntaba también sorprendida.

-te lo contare…- dijo misaki sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡Sabes lo que pasara si le dices todo!- dijo chise.

-¡cállate no me digas más que hacer! ¡Estoy harta de me traten como sus marionetas!-

-si tanto quieres decirles, díselos, pero ya sabes que pasara…- le advirtió chise.

-ya lo se- dijo con seguridad misaki, ella se dio vuelta y me miro a los ojos fríamente- te contare…

*FLASH. BLACK* ( **aquí lo contara misaki, como "punto de vista de misaki" o "pov misaki")**

POV. MISAKI

Hace unos años, cuando tenía 7 años mi padre trabajaba en una empresa muy famosa, yo era muy feliz entando con él y mi madre, pero cuando siempre trabajaban nunca venían a cenar conmigo, ellos llegaban muy tarde apenas estaban conmigo solo 2 minutos. Las mucamas siempre se la pasaban conmigo jugando o charlando, pero no era suficiente para mí, solo quería estar con ellos, quería ser feliz estando con ellos. Mi padre quería comprar la empresa de easter, pero el director y el jefe lo rechazaron, aunque hubiera un millón de pesos antes ellos. Mi padre y madre se cansaron de convencerles e hicieron lo que hacían siempre, trabajar solo trabajar. Todos los días siempre eran los mismos para mí, estar sola en esta mansión sin nadie que este contigo o por lo menos que te sonría o decir un "te quiero hija" "no vemos" solo esperaba esas palabras dirigidas de mis padres, pero nada de eso. Solo se iban sin decir nada.

Cuando cumplí ya los 12 años, la empresa de easter cerro y también los empleados que estaban allí, mi padre y madre sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a hablar con el jefe de easter, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa, que solo el jefe era un niño, pero él era muy inteligente, ellos hablaron y pudieron convencerles, el niño solo acepto sin rodeos algunos. Ahora mi padre era el jefe de la compañía y mi madre también, solo que ellos contrataron un director que me resulto no muy confiable. Era de una tés morena, ojos grises pelo largo hasta los hombro y sujetado con una cola de caballo baja, de color marrón claro. Aparentaba como unos 40 años aproximado.

Mi padre se presentaron ante el, y el con ellos, que su nombre era Keith yamamoto, él era muy inteligente, pero el siempre mantenía sus ojos cerrados (como gin ichimaru de bleach :v siempre lleva los ojos cerrados :v), siempre llevaba una sonrisa, pero sé que era falsa.

Ahora solo ya estaba en mi cuarto ya preparada para irme al colegio, mi cuarto era muy grade, mi cama era para dos personas, pero siempre las almohadas las ponía al medio, habían muchas macetas con flores o pequeños árboles, varios floreros, las ventanas eran muy grandes, las cortinas partidas al medio, de un color violeta y ordenas con flores de un color fuerte, la habitación era muy elegante, en el piso tenía una alfombra que rodeaba una mesita para él té con unas almohadas alrededor de ellas, el color de la alfombra era de color rojo. Había una lámpara de araña en el techo que alumbraba toda la habitación. Para mí la habitación era normal, pero para otros era como un sueño, como la habitación de sus sueños.

Hoy cuando me había levantado me lleve una gran sorpresa por debajo de las sabanas, había un huevo de color amarillo que en el medio se hacía suave, con un dibujos de unos brillos.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte y agarrando el huevo con mis dos manos, el huevo estaba tibio eso significaba que nacería en cualquier momento, di un leve suspiro y deje el huevo en su lugar.

Ya me había preparado para irme al colegio, hoy estaba muy feliz, ya que sería un día especial, hoy mis padres me van recoger del colegio, eso significa que estarán todo el día conmigo, si ellos están conmigo soy muy feliz. Mi mucama me dijo que ya era la hora para irme, asentí con una gran sonrisa y me fui de la habitación. Cuando iba bajando de las escaleras de la gran mansión mi hermanita de unos 4 años tsubaki bajo muy rápido y quedando en frente de mí.

-¡onee-chan! ¿Qué es esto?- dijo tsubaki y mostrándome un huevo, pero ese era el huevo amarillo, se lo arrebate de la mano algo enojada.

-¡oye quien dijo que espíes en mi habitación!-

-lo siento…- se disculpó tsubaki apenada.

-no importa… - dije mirándola- pero no vayas a mi habitación sin permiso ¿sí?-

-¡ok!- dijo sonriendo y yéndose donde estaba otra mucama, para llevarla ya a su colegio, mire el huevo y lo guarde en mi bolso, me dirigí hacia la entrada, pero cuando ya iba a abrir la puerta oigo como me llamaron por de atrás. Me di vuelta y era el director de la compañía de easter.

-¿Cuándo entraste?- pregunto con frialdad, el solo sonrió.

-tu padre me llamo para que te lleve al colegio-

-puedo ir sola…- dije dándome la vuelta nuevamente y abriendo la puerta.

-tu padre me dijo que lo haga o querrás que no venga hoy- dijo el sonriendo sádicamente.

-¿¡qué?!- me di la vuelta rápidamente- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dije frunciendo el ceño.

\- lo escuche por ahí….- es por eso que no me cae bien este tipo, siempre el me lleva al colegio, pero yo siempre lo rechazaba, pero él siempre dice que no vendrán mis padre si no soy una chica obediente. Siempre tenía una sensación muy mala, él era muy distinto a las otras personas, tenía una aura muy horrible alrededor de él. No dije nada y Salí para afuera- muy bien…-

Keith salió también, y ya estaba su limosina parada en la calle, solo subí y mire hacia la ventana. El también subió y se puso a lado mío, como odio esto… me decía a mí misma sin dirigirle la mirada a él, el carro ya empezó a avanzar y dirigiéndose al colegio.

-dime… misaki-chan…. ¿Cuál es tu sueño?- pregunto el repentinamente, gire mi cabeza para mirarlo, solo me preguntaba ¿por qué me pregunto eso?.

-¿mi sueño?- dije inocentemente, mi sueño… mi sueño… me decía a mí misma encontrando una repuesta, ¿Cuál es mi sueño?- mi sueño es… es hacer feliz a la gente…- dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

-ya veo… por causalidad… ¿no tienes un huevo…?- pregunto de vuelta.

-¿un huevo?- pregunte. Será… ¿el huevo que apareció en mi cama?...

-si, sabes, esos huevos que aparecen repentinamente, son shugos charas, son los sueños o personalidades deseadas de la personas. ¿no tienes uno por casualidad?-

¿shugo charas? Me preguntaba a mí misma, negué con mi cabeza y seguí mirando la ventana, lo negué porque no me confiaba las palabras de él, si le dicia que si tenía un "shugo chara" supuestamente le haría algo. Llegamos al colegio y me baje.

-no vemos misaki-chan- se despidió Keith, lo mire fríamente y no dije nada, me di vuelta y seguí mi camino hacia la entrada del colegio.

Cuando iba a entrar pude sentir como algo que se movía en mi bolso. Me sorprendí un poco y solo pensé que podría ser mi huevo, agarre el huevo que se estaba moviendo sin parar, solo esperaba el momento para que nazca y conociera ese tal shugo chara. Pero repentinamente el huevo dejo de moverse, pensé que saldría más tarde. Deje el huevo nuevamente en la cartera y me fui al salón. Solo esperaba que ya terminara la hora, hoy estaba muy ansiosa, hoy sería un gran dia para mí ya que estaría con mis padres todo el día… pero… nunca supe que todo iba cambiar después del colegio.

Ya había terminado el colegio y me fui corriendo ansiosamente hacia la entrada, solo me imaginaba que mis padres estarían ahí con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero cuando ya había llegado no había nadie, me acerque un poco y mire a todos lados esperando una señal de ellos, pero no había nadie, nadie… me recosté en la pared de la entrada y solo espere y pensaba que se habían retrasado por un tráfico de autos u otras cosas. Esperaba, esperaba, y espera y no llegaba nadie aun, ya el sol se estaba poniendo y se hacía de noche lentamente.

Me había deprimido un montón, si no que estaba muy triste, ellos me prometieron que vendrían a buscarme, pero no, solo les preocupa su trabajo y nada más. Ya me había cansado de esperar y me fui caminando lentamente hacia mi casa, estaba muy triste y sin ganas de comer nada, sé que ellos vendrán tarde hoy, así que no había necesidad de esperarlos y decir "buenas noches". Ya había llegado a casa y abrí la puerta de la gran mansión, pero apenas la abrí, esta se abrió bruscamente.

-¡señorita misaki!- dijo una de las mucamas muy preocupada- ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- me preguntaba.

-estoy bien…- dije sin ánimos- solo estaba esperando a mis padres… ellos me prometieron buscarme, pero no vinieron…- decía mientras trataba de aguantar mis lágrimas.

-señorita… misaki…- dijo la mucama, saco esa cara preocupada que tenía y puso una triste, mientras que sus ojos brillaban y se hacían agua – hubo una llamada… que tus padres…- ella trago seco y bajo su cabeza- tuvieron un accidente…-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando escuche la última frase, solo mi cabeza retumbaba la palabra "accidente, accidente" se repetía contantemente, sentí como mi corazón se rompió a pedazos, unas pequeñas lagrimas pasaron en mis mejillas, empecé a llorar sin parar, la mucama solo me abrazo, ella solo se aguantaba sus lágrimas. Pensé que esto sería mi culpa, toda mi culpa, solo pensé que ellos se preocupaban con su trabajo y nada más.

-¿pe…pero están bien?- pregunte aun llorando, no sabía si estaban bien o no, con tan solo decir un accidente, había dos formas para mí. Morir y sobrevivir. La mucama dejo de abrazarme y me miro a los ojos, ella aún tenía los ojos brillosos y aguachosos.

-ellos… no pudieron sobrevivir con el accidente… lo siento mucho- ella bajo su mirada, mientras que unas lágrimas salieron de ella. Aun mas abrí mis ojos y de vuelta mi corazón se rompió, empecé a llorar de vuelta, pero eran más que antes, ahora que debería hacer estaré sola por toda mi vida.

Pensé que hoy sería un día especial, un día divertido, un día feliz, pero solo término siendo el día más horrible y doloroso de mi vida.

Ya pasaron unos meses y faltaba poco para ya terminar la primaria, cuando mi padre antes morir, me había dicho que si quería trabajar con la compañía, solo acepte trabajar con él y estar más junto con mi mama y papa. Pero ahora estoy sola, mis ilusiones se desvanecieron, mi sonrisa se fue, y mi mirada feliz y alegre pasó a una fría y helada mirada. Mi huevo o "shugo chara" jamás desde que apareció ese dia, jamás salió del huevo, ni si quiera se movió, nada, se quedó así por siempre.

Keith ahora el era el jefe de la compañía, había contratado a varios guardias, hasta utilizo una habitación abandonada, que estaba lleno de artefactos de tecnología, y algunas herramientas no muy conocidas para mí. A veces pensaba que Keith tenía algo que ver con las muertes de mis padres, con su sonrisa falsa, esa mirada perturbadora que hacia no era muy confiable ¿Cómo pudieron mis padres contratarlo? Me preguntaba contantemente.

Pasaron unos días y había algo raro en la compañía, no era la misma que antes, a cada rato Keith utilizaba la habitación esa, me daba tanta curiosidad esa habitación que quería entrar, pero el no me dejaba entrar o decía "si entras no lo podrás ver, ya que no puedes verlos" decía el, realmente no entendí mucho y entre en esa habitación, pero nunca pensé que cambiaría todo para mi.

Me sorprendí tanto al entrar, en algunas esquinas, habían muchas cajas, con unos huevos negro y al medio una x, y por la otra unas computadoras con algunas información de los huevos, por el medio de la habitación, había un vidrio y por adentro de allí se encontraba una maquina conectada con las computadoras, en la maquina estaba el huevo negro con una x, y al otro costado estaba la misma máquina y sosteniendo el huevo con la x.

Me preguntaba si estos huevos eran falsos o algo parecido, me acerque al vidrio y vi mejor por dentro de él. Aún seguía mirando esto y por otra esquina de la habitación, pude escuchar que alguien entro.

-vaya, vaya mira quien tenemos aquí- dijo entre risas Keith. Me di vuelta y lo mire fríamente- al parecer alguien estuvo mintiéndome todo este tiempo…- por detrás de el, saco un huevo amarillo que en el medio se hacía claro y con unos brillos.

-¡mi huevo!- corrí hacia él y trate de arrebatarle el huevo- ¡quien dijo que vayas a mi habitación sin permiso!- grite totalmente enojada.

-tranquila, pequeña, solo lo tome prestado- dijo el apartándome del camino, mientras que unas personas pasaron detrás mío, ellos estaban vestidos con una bata blanca de laboratorio.

Las personas se pararon y otras se sentaron en las computadoras, Keith solo se quedó mirando al vidrio, un tipo agarro mi huevo y agarro el huevo negro con una x, el entro en la pequeña sala detrás del vidrio y puso los dos huevos de las dos máquinas. Cerró la puerta y la puso con seguro.

-¿¡que hacen con mi huevo!?- pregunte enojada y a la vez preocupada.

\- le funcionare con el huevo x, y podre crear un shugo chara- ¿crear un shugo chara?- consiste que, con la energía de tu huevo y con el huevo x, podre crear un shugo chara, pero no será una personalidad x ni nada de eso. Solo serán normal como un shugo chara cualquiera- decía el cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo sádicamente, aunque no sepa muy bien que son exactamente los shugo chara, yo no quería que le hagan daño y con el otro huevo se transformara un shugo chara- solo mira y disfruta-

El señor que estaba en la computadora apretó un botón y las maquinas donde estaba mi huevo y el huevo x formaban una espera de luz, que después se hacían electricidad, sentí como un gran pulso en mi pecho, como si algo se desvanecía. Los huevos se empezaron a mover sin control y se empezaron a abrir una pequeña grieta.

-¡ya basta! ¡Le hacen daño!- grite y trate de abrir la puerta donde está mi huevo. Pero alguien me agarro del hombro y me alejo de allí. El huevo negro dejo de moverse y el mío seguía moviéndose sin parar y cada vez se hacían más grietas al costado del huevo. Trate de salirme del agarre de aquel hombre, pero seguía sosteniéndome. De vuelta sentí ese gran pulso de mi pecho, era si algo se desvanecía por siempre, caí de rodillas y me sostenía pecho, realmente era muy molesto este pulso. Mi huevo termino de agrietarse hasta dejo de emitir la luz que lo rodeaba a ambos, pero las electricidades seguían, el huevo se dejó de mover y a cada grieta que tenía emitió una luz blanca, cada parte se salía del lugar, y la luz seguía allí. Cuando el cascaron salió y se desvaneció por sí sola, la luz también dejo se emitirlo. Ahora donde estaba mi huevo, ya no está más, se fue, desapareció.

Unas lágrimas salieron en mí, pero el molesto pulso se desvaneció, ahora sentía que ya no había nada en mi corazón, toda la alegría que tenía se fue, toda la felicidad se fue, todos los sentimientos que había en mi corazón se habían desvanecido. Me seque mis lágrimas y me levante e mire fríamente a Keith, el solo sonreía orgullosamente como si se había completado su tarea o algo parecido.

Por otro lado el huevo x, había desaparecido él "x" que tenía en el medio, ahora solo era negro, este empezó a moverse e abrirse lentamente, que este salió un shugo chara. Los tipos con la capa de laboratorio abrieron la puerta y dejo que el shugo chara se aproximaba hacia mí.

-soy chise… tu shugo chara- dijo formando una sonrisa sádica.

-salió como planee- dijo Keith también formando una sonrisa sádica, este no es mi shugo chara, me decía a mí misma sorprendida- ahora ella te estará controlando y trayendo más huevos x, para mi colección de huevos chara y fórmalos como un shugo chara- dijo el mirando la pequeña chise- y también… quiero que traigas más shugo charas de otras personas, como esa tal… "hinamori amu", ella tiene un poder muy fuerte a igual que su energía de sus tres huevos-

-¿hinamori amu?- pregunte a un más sorprendida.

Pasaban los meses hasta que termine la primaria y entre al secundario, chise se hacia las suyas, no dejaba de molestar a mi hermana, se metía en problemas y… me controlaba, solo me controlaba y me ordenaba que hacer, era como su esclava, en estos meses juntamos variedades de huevos x, chise cambiaba de personalidad conmigo contantemente y me controlaba todo mi cuerpo, actuaba fríamente con las demás personas, pero no quería actuar asi, esta no era mi personalidad verdadera, no era mi yo real.

Con el tiempo y semanas me acostumbre la forma de personalidad de chise ahora se apodero a mí, solo usaba las palabras cortantes con las demás personas, y esa tal amu seguía hablándome aunque yo le hablaba fríamente y decir cosas hirientes.

Pasaban los días y no lo soportaba más, mi cuerpo ya no daba más, apenas podía mantenerme mi pie, ya estaba cansada de ser la marioneta de Keith y chise, hoy solo el director me dijo que vaya a sacar las hojas del patio del colegio, y nada más traje a mi hermana conmigo ya que no quería que este con chise, siempre le hace algo malo a mi hermanita o peor que eso. Hoy chise estaría con Keith haciendo algunas cosas que ni yo voy a saber y ni quiero saber.

Amu se me habia acercado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que eso me hiciera algo molesto, ella solo charlo conmigo hasta que saco el tema que tratara de sonreír, solo no podía hacerlo más, ya no era la misma, mi corazón y mis sentimientos que tenia se fueron. cuando mi huevo, mi verdadero huevo se fue o mejor dicho lo destruyeron solo por la culpa de Keith y mi culpa por entrar a esa habitación, mi culpa por aceptar el trabajo que mi padre me dio y mi culpa que ellos estén muertos…. Solo por mi tonto capricho de querer estar con ellos, todo esto es mi culpa, todo este tiempo fue mi culpa. Solo mi sueño era hacer feliz a mis padres, no quería que se murieran, ahora mi sueño se desvaneció, ya no necesitaba hacer feliz a la gente.

Ahora chise me controlaba hasta usaba su poder si no hacía caso, mi cuerpo se movía por si solo, solo para atacar a amu, que estaba echada al piso sin fuerza, ella solo me miro aterrorizada. Solo me acerque a ella y mis manos por si sola se acercaron a ellas, con mi tridente salió un rayo de luz ya listo para atacarla, pero hice una gran fuerza para impedir que el rayo de luz no disparara. Ya estaba cansada de todo, estaba cansada de ser controlada, de ser sus marionetas y solo para conseguir huevos x, solo para su proyecto y con esos huevos x se formaran shugo charas.

Keith me advirtió o amenaza si decía una palabra de su proyecto a esos "guardianes" me ara algo, como lo hicieron "ellos" no entendí sobre "ellos" ¿acaso me hará daño si digo algo sobre su proyecto? Para mi esa advertencia no me importo, ya ni me interesaba si me pasaba algo o no, ya estaba cansada de ellos, no podía renunciar ante ellos solo porque era su marioneta y no tenía a nadie más que tuviera un shugo chara, o podría usar a mi hermana como una marioneta y no quería que ella este en la misma situación que yo, ser controlada por Keith y chise. Solo acepte estar con ellos por el resto de mi vida.

Ya no podía ser libre… ya estaba entre sus manos, mi sentimientos se fueron, mi gran sonrisa se esfumo y mi cálidas palabras que decía se fueron, esta sería mi vida o como podría llamarlo "mi pasado"

*FIN DE FLASH BLACK*

 **Fin del capitulo 5 c: (al fin lo termine :,v)**

 **Lo hice un poquito largo XD pero valió la pena hacerlo y gracias por verlo**

 **Y la invitada XD pues como sabrás misaki no fue mala :V si no siendo controlada por EASTER y como digo yo XD los malos siempre se hacen buenos :v y me alegro mucho de que te este gustando mi historia.**

 **PD: También te responderé sobre la historia de shugo mew mew :v pues… no creo poder seguirla, solo que tendrás que esperar en unos meses o años que lo actualice :v realmente no me gustó mucho la historia, pero si quieres la voy a tratar de arreglarla y re-subirlo de vuelta aunque el capítulo uno lo cambiare varias cosas y será muy largo :v y gracias por leer mi historia. y por comentarla**

 **Bueno el otro dia tuve un sueño muy raro XD lo mas raro que era de shugo chara :v, el sueño era muy interesante hasta que me desperté en la mejor parte :,c como odio esto.**

 **¿soy la única que le pasa esto? :,v**

 **Como sea, no vemos en otro capitulo y espero que le haya gustado este capi n.n**


	6. AVISO!

**Hola a todos!**

 **Pues quería decir, que quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron esto y comentaron. Me subieron el ánimo de escribir y a seguir publicando.**

 **Y ahora estoy dudando si seguir escribiendo la historia que estoy haciendo o dejarla, ya que… seré sincera no tenía planeado hacer esta historia y ni si quiera tenía la imaginación de los personajes y de los huevos charas y también de los escenarios debería estar, cuando publique el ultimo capitulo, y lo leí, pues para MI, no se entendió nada a igual que los otros.**

 **Pero esta historia la voy a dejar o la voy a tratar de arreglar y re-subirla d vuelta, aunque me tomaría un tiempo y eso. Pero esto estará temporalmente sin publicar.**

 **Claro no dejare de escribir, seguiré escribiendo, aunque no lo publicare aquí, lo mantendré guardado. Pero estaré segura que en el futuro publicare otro capítulo de esto y aunque será distinta escritura de antes y mas detallada y será bien explicada e entendible.**

 **Ya eso sería todo uwu gracias a las personas que leyeron mi historia y comentaron, gracias.**

 **Y creo que estare mejor, ya que ya termino el colegio y estaré en vacaciones, y para será mejor ya que estare todo el dia escribiendo y tratando de mejorar mi escritura e sea de su agrado.**

 **no vemos dentro de unos meses o años(?**


	7. otro aviso

**Holaa aquí yo de vuelta…**

 **Para serles sincera, perdí todo, todo mi trabajo con estas historias, también esta, y mi historia nueva que iba publicar ayer y un capítulo de la historia de rimahiko…**

 **Encima que tengo que escribir de vuelta TODO u.u encima que había planeado hacer el capítulo 6 de esta historia, y lo perdí.**

 **Como sea, al parecer tendrán que esperar un tiempo más, para reescribir esta historia y otras más. Igual ya lo prometí que voy a terminar esta historia y otras más que tengo planeada. Solo empezare con esta y la voy a terminar.**

 **Asi que nos vemos dentro de unos meses n.n**

 **y lo siento mucho**


End file.
